oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bandos Madhammer
Bandos Madhammer is a two-handed melee weapon which requires 90 Strength and 75 Attack to wield. It has the highest crush attack style aswell as the highest strength bonus in the game. However, it's one of the slowest attacking weapons and weighs the most out of all melee weapon, surpassing the Barrelchest Anchor (30kg) to 36kg. Although, it does have an incredibly powerful special attack which inflicts 200% more damage and has a chance of stunning the enemy target for 3 seconds, much like being caught when pickpocketing. It is obtained as a master drop from the Elder Orks (1/30000) that reside in the Granite Keep. Though, this requires completion of the quest: Descendents of Draynor. The Granite Keep can be found beneath a small island south of the Wizard's Tower. Elder Orks have lived for thousands of years and have caught glimpses of the gods in action before going into hiding. Kros the Brute wields a Bandos Madhammer during the quest. Special Attack The Bandos Madhammer's special attack, Brute Force, deals 200% more damage than a normal attack if it lands and will have a 25% chance of stunning your opponent for 3 seconds. This takes up 50% of the special attack bar. This makes it a very desirable weapon in PVP as it can deal endgame damage and stun, allowing you to combo efficently. However, due to this weapon's weight and attack speed, it's more commonly used for just it's special attack. Other Uses The Bandos Madhammer can also be used to access General Graa'dor's room in the God Wars Dungeon, aswell as count towards Bandos' favour in the GWD. Additionally, a good combination is the Dragon Warhammer and Bandos Madhammer when PVMing. The fastest kill on Jad was recorded with a Dragon Warhammer spec and Bandos Madhammer spec together, dealing 188 to Jad with one hit from the hammer. Bonuses The Bandos Madhammer yields a prayer bonus of +3, Strength Bonus of +156 and a crush offense of +138. It has a normal attack speed of 2.5 and weighs 36kg. Drops * Elder Ork (Level 176) - 1/30000 = 568,000,000gp .HA = 1,300,000gp Descendents of Draynor Strange discoveries have been found at the Wizard's Tower. Wizards have been finding weapons and artifacts washed up on the land. Having been called forth by the Wise Old Man, you are suspected to investigate a tiny island south of the Wizard's Tower. Quest Difficulty: Experienced Length: Very Long Requirements: * 51 Agility * 66 Prayer * 62 Slayer * 63 Fishing * 70 Strength Quest Requirements: * Legends' Quest * Tears of Guthix * Another Slice of H.A.M Reward: * Access to the shortcut to get to the Orc Camp under Porcelain Island * 2 Quest Points * Ability to fight Elder Orcs in the Orc Camp * 4,500 Agility Experience * 6,000 Prayer Experience * 6,000 Slayer Experience * Ability to wield the Bandos Madhammer * You may take long bones and curved bones to Nabsod the Bold for 7,000 construction experience (long bone) and 15,000 construction experience (curved bone).